Little Kate Ashby Gets Warren-Style Punishments
Kate Ashby's dad: "Kate Ashby, you have some visitors who want to punish you!" Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. And I heard that you are not getting anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. You look like just Angelica Pickles when she gets grounded all the time." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You should know that cheaters never prosper, naughty girl!" CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. You need to start becoming a fan of Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Britt Allcroft, Hit Entertainment, Gullance Entertainment, Universal, FOX, Entertainment Rights, Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Co., and Cartoon Network shows and movies." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You need to start also becoming a fan of the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise from now on." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. You need to start liking Hasbro TV shows, movies, video games, and products. And quit liking Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, and CBS." BrandonTheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandonTheMovieGuy. Your first punishment is no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV or CBS for you ever again. This also means no fast food places related to Pepsi, no Beavis and Butthead, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Team Umizoomi, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Ridiculousness, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no South Park, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Team America, no Zack and Quack, no Brickleberry, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and no other movies and TV shows made by your favourite companies." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. In the first punishment, you will watch movies not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS like the Home Alone Trilogy, Tom and Jerry movies, Disney movies, The Wiggles Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Turbo, 20th Century Fox movies, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, Herbie the Love Bug Trilogy, The Santa Clause Trilogy, and others." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. You will watch TV shows not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS like King of the Hill, Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Friends, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Caillou, Sesame Street, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Bananas in Pyjamas, Trumpton, Camberiwick Green, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Phineas and Ferb, Tom and Jerry, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS." WeatherStar4000Video: "I'm WeatherStar4000Video. You will go to theme parks that are not related to Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS." VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. You will watch YouTube videos not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS like Confetti Cannons, Fireworks Celebrations Over Countries, and others not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS." Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. You will never dream about anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS." Caillou: "I'm the good Caillou. You will play video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS like The Simpsons video games, Tom and Jerry video games, Disney video games, Sega video games, Super Mario video games, and others." Alvin Hung: "I'm Alvin Hung. The only fast food places you will go to are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Frankie Foster: "And finally, I'm Frankie Foster from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You will be forced to wear nappies for life." Alvin Hung: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Britt Allcroft, Hit Entertainment, Gullance Entertainment, Universal, FOX, Entertainment Rights, Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Co., Cartoon Network, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." Kate Ashby's dad: "I agree with all of them. Now, start watching these TV shows and movies, play these video games, and listen to music that they are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, or CBS, or you'll be grounded for double infinity." Little Kate Ashby: "Well, it looks like I'm stuck wearing nappies for life. And I'm forced to watch those movies and TV shows, listen to music, and playing these video games not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, and CBS. Can my life get any worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's Barney and Friends. Only on PBS Kids." The End.